Doubt That the Sun Doth Move, But Never Doubt I Love
by BouquetOfScoroses
Summary: Rose can't believe that he's gone. But she'll never stop loving him. No matter what they think, she will never stop loving him. Character death. Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Title belongs to the wonderful William Shakespeare play, _Hamlet_.

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Rose?" Albus asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Um...not yet, Al. Five more minutes." She told him, even though she was still lying on her bed, no movement made to put on the dress hanging over her chair.

"Procrastinating the inevitable won't make it go away, Rosie. Five more minutes, then we're leaving." He said, and she heard his steps as he walked away.

She rolled onto her right side, facing the wall. She shut her eyes tight, fighting against what she knew was going to be facing her today. She knew she had to get up. She had to put on a brave face and get up out of bed.

Tentatively, Rose placed her feet on the ground. The ground around her felt solid, so why did she feel like the world was collapsing? She was sitting up on her bed now, looking at the clock. She had four minutes left. She sighed as she pushed herself off the bed where, just a week ago, he had slept too.

Don't think about that, Rose thought sharply. She couldn't let herself think about what had been in her life only a week ago. A week could change everything.

She walked quickly over to the black dress laying over the back of the chair. It was modest, high necked and long sleeved. It was something he would have hated had he ever seen it on her. But he hadn't. He died before she could show it to him.

She slid the dress on and stepped into her shiny black high heels. Three minutes.

She took her time dragging herself to her small vanity table. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes had dark circles under them from sleepless nights. She quickly used a spell to put her hair up into a smooth and basic chignon. She could have used magic for her face as well, but the focus needed for makeup would help keep her mind of today for the next few minutes. Two minutes, to be exact.

She put on a quick layer of foundation, making sure to cover the dark circles completely. There was no need for everyone to know exactly how much she was suffering. She was in no mood for the rest of the makeup. Looking at her reflection one last time, she stood up. One minute to spare. She hated spare time. It left too much time to think about him. _Scorpius_.

As soon as she thought of his name, she felt like someone had wrapped a fist around her heart and was tightening their grip. As soon as she thought of his name, the flood of memories broke through the barrier she had built up in her brain. Their first meeting. Their first date. Their first kiss. The night he proposed to her. When he told his parents that he had made a choice, and his choice was her. And, finally, the last memory, the one she hated to remember.

That day spent in muggle London, enjoying themselves in the rare sunlight. Rose had been laughing when it happened. Such a stupid way for it to happen. She laughed and tripped over something, maybe a broken piece of sidewalk. She fell down, a little too far in the street. A car was coming way too fast, so he pushed her out of the way. She had rolled up onto the sidewalk with the force of his push, but he had fallen right where she had been. And right where the speeding car had rushed through. She had screamed, and people were staring in horror. Someone called an emergency number, she didn't know who. It was too late anyway.

The days after that were the hardest. She refused to believe it. Albus moved into her flat, the one she had shared with Scorpius. She still refused to believe that he was dead. That he would not walk back through their front door and smile at her like she was the best thing in his life.

"Rose? We have to go now, I don't care if you're dressed or not." Albus said as he knocked again.

Rose opened her bedroom door. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"You look really nice, Rosie. He...he would have liked it." Albus said.

"No, he wouldn't. He would've hated it. But it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Rose said with a short, derisive laugh.

"Are you sure you can do this? You don't seem ready to face this yet." Albus looked at her, concerned.

"Again, does it matter if I'm not? I am not going to miss his funeral. I don't care if I am falling apart into a million damn pieces. I will not miss his funeral." She walked past Albus, grabbing her small handbag and walking toward the door.

"His parents will be there." Albus called after her. Rose stopped walking, frozen in place.

"What? They have absolutely no right to be there! Do they not know the definition of disown? They disowned him. They can't pretend like he mattered to them just because he doesn't exist anymore!" She yelled, on the verge of tears.

"He was their son, Rose. They have just as much of a right to be there as you do." Albus said.

"I watched him cry over the fact that his parents didn't want to be a part of his life. They don't have a right to be there, in my opinion. And why are you suddenly trying to make me not go? Five minutes ago you were rushing me to get ready!" Rose was suspicious of him now.

"Um...okay, just don't kill me. I'm only the messenger. The Malfoy family...well, they don't exactly...want you at the funeral." Albus said, bracing himself for the explosion that would surely come.

But Rose was silent. Then, she spoke up softly. "They don't want me there?"

"Astoria sent me a letter while you were getting ready. The letter asked me to keep you away from the funeral. Something about your relationship being dishonorable..."

"I don't give a damn what Astoria Malfoy thinks of my relationship with her son! When was the last time she saw him? A year and a half ago? Do you want to know when the last time I saw him was, Albus?" She yelled fiercely.

"I'd actually rather not, but whatever." Albus answered.

"A week ago. I watched him die because of me. It was my fault. And guess what? I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I need to say goodbye to him." Her voice broke on the last sentence, her tears finally cutting her words off.

"I know, Rose. It's completely unfair that they expect you to not come to the funeral. Which is why we're going. Now. You need this funeral just as much as they do." Albus said, grabbing her hand.

"Good. I'd like to give Astoria Malfoy a piece of my mind." Rose said, and they Disapparated to the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Albus arrived to find the funeral hadn't started yet. A few people turned at the sound of their arrival, and a few looked honestly shocked that Rose was there.

Rose wasn't going to let anyone think that she shouldn't be there. She walked up to a girl named Georgina who had attended Hogwarts with Rose and Scorpius. She had actually been Scorpius's girlfriend before her. She was the last person Rose wanted to talk to, but what other option did she have? "Georgina. It's nice of you to come."

"Oh, Rose, I'm sure this must be terrible for you." Georgina said, pulling Rose into a hug.

"Yeah, it's...it's been a hard week. Thanks for your concern." Rose wanted to get the hell away from this girl. She had forgotten how much her nasal voice annoyed her. "Have you seen Astoria? I'm sure she's suffering just as much as I am."

"She's right over there. She hasn't cried once, I don't think. At least not in public. Not like you." Georgina told her, pointing across the room.

Rose faked a smile at her, said goodbye, and walked away. Albus was making conversation with a couple of his school friends. She had a target in mind, so she didn't stop for his friends. She was headed for Astoria.

Astoria was speaking to various other high class witches, and didn't notice Rose walk up behind her. Rose tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to face her.

"What? Oh. Rose. How...unexpected to see you here." Astoria looked at her, not hiding her disdain for Rose. Her eyes darted down to Rose's left hand, catching the diamond that still sat there.

"It's my fiancé's funeral, Astoria. I would think that I should be here." The other women had backed away from Astoria. There was no doubt that Rose had been a previous subject of gossip.

"Really? Because I don't actually think you belong here, Rose." Astoria said to her in a cold voice.

"Can I ask you why? I would really like to know." Rose said calmly. It would be better if she kept her temper in check rather than unleash it from the start.

"Rose. You don't see a murderer come to the victim's funeral, do you?" Astoria responded sharply. Her words felt like a slap to Rose. "In my mind, this is the same situation. You killed my son. Maybe not intentionally, but you did. And that is why you shouldn't be here."

"I killed him? How the hell did I kill him? Trust me, I blame myself for it too, but I did not physically kill him. That reckless truck driver killed him!" Rose's voice was growing more shrill with every word she spoke. Albus looked over and began to fight his way through the crowd that had begun to gather.

"And why was he in that reckless truck driver's path? Why was he in muggle London at all? Because of you. You are the reason behind all of it. You are the reason why I'm not a mother anymore." Astoria said, starting to choke up a little. Only Rose could see that he eyes were still dry.

"You haven't been a mother in a year and a half! You chose this. You chose to separate yourself from him. And do your friends know why? Do they know it's because you gave him a choice and he chose me? I loved him. I don't know how I can convince you of that, but I loved him. I loved him more than anything. And he loved me too. I should be marrying him in two weeks, not burying him tomorrow. And don't you dare think that you can tell me that I killed him. I've been blaming myself for this entire week, and I don't need you to tell me that it was my fault that he died. It is. I know that. But you have no right to tell me that I'm the reason that you're not a mother anymore. You did that to yourself." Rose replied back.

Draco Malfoy came to his wife's side then. "Rose. I think you need to leave now. Scorpius wouldn't want this."

"Actually, Scorpius would be proud of me for not letting his poor excuse for a mother tell me things that aren't true. And I'm not leaving. Why don't you two leave, actually? I have the right to be here, and I'm telling the truth when I say I loved him." Rose responded.

"We loved our son." Astoria protested.

"Let me change what I said. I loved him unconditionally. You, however, did not. I'll be able to remember that forever. I don't regret falling in love with him. Therefore, I'm staying. You can go to hell for all I care." Rose said. She grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him away to sit on one of the benches surrounding the coffin before she started crying in front of them.

"They deserved it. I thought you were going to tear Astoria's face off." Albus said as he settled himself in next to her.

"I wish I had. Then I wouldn't feel bad about what I'm keeping from them." Rose said, earning an pained look from Albus.

"What are you keeping from them? Please don't let it be what I'm thinking it is." Albus begged.

She hesitated a moment before answering. "I don't know how to say it. I was going to tell him, but...the day I was going to tell him was the day that..." She trailed off.

"The day that he died." Albus finished.

"Yeah. Um...basically...I'm pregnant." Rose said.

Albus ran a hand nervously through his hair. "So he didn't know?"

"He knew that I thought I was. He didn't know that I confirmed it, though. He was excited. He hoped I was. He kept talking about what a great mum I would be. And how happy he was to be a dad." Rose whispered, her tears falling from behind her lashes.

"You'll be a great mom. And he would've loved being a dad. I'm so sorry, Rosie." Albus said, pulling her into a hug.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Rose eventually pulled herself away, pulling something out of her pocket. "When I found out...I went to a muggle doctor to get a sonogram. Just to be completely sure. They gave me pictures of the sonogram. I brought one...to put in his coffin with him. At least if he didn't know before, he can buried with a picture of the baby." She handed the picture to Albus.

"He would have liked that." Albus said. He handed the picture back to her after looking at it. The service was beginning so they settled themselves in to listen.

After the service, they announced that the coffin would be left open for ten minutes for anyone looking to say their final goodbyes. Rose waited patiently at the end of the line. She watched his parents walk by the coffin. Astoria reached out and touched his hand before walking away, Draco holding onto her waist. The rest of the people went quickly, and then it was Rose's turn.

She looked down on him. He looked like an angel, almost like he could be sleeping. She couldn't look for too long. It was too hard. She reached over and tugged a rose petal off of one of the plants and laid it on his chest, right over his heart. Over the petal, she laid the picture of the child that Scorpius would never meet. She touched his hand, beginning to cry silently as she held on to him for the last time.

She let go after a little bit of time, and walked away. There were tears falling down her face so quickly, she could barely see. Albus grabbed her hand as they walked out of the building. Rose cast one quick glance over her shoulder as she watched them close the coffin over her one true love, closing him off from her for the rest of time.


End file.
